First Question for 10 Points: Brian Jackson
by ConnorCat
Summary: Patrick is infuriated by Brian Jackson. He is clumsy, without common sense and keeps getting the damn Physics equations wrong in Unversity Challenge Rehearsals. But apparently that doesn't stop them from making out in secret. Brian wants to start telling people, but Patrick would rather die than have the public know he is involved with someone of the Working Class.


**Author's Note:**  
The category is supposed to be "Starter for 10", but it doesn't actually exist on this site. So yeah. The pairing is Brian Jackson and Patrick Watts. Not a very popular one, but I like it. So yeah... Here it is. A oneshot. :3 enjoy or whatever.

* * *

"_meet me in the library at 1, _

_- bri_"

Patrick stared down at the crumpled piece of paper he had just found wedged in between the door of his flat. As per usual, the handwriting was awfully messy and barely legible. The signed name at the end didn't even have the capital letter it was supposed to, despite Brian being an English Literature student. God, that boy was so incompetent. During the University Challenge rehearsal the day before he hadn't even been able to remember the answers to simple Physics questions. Honestly, Brian Jackson drove Patrick quite mad sometimes.

He glanced down at his watch to discover he had ten minutes before it would be one o'clock and decided he should change into a woollen jumper. For some reason Brian liked him to wear them and so he unlocked his flat and went into his bedroom to change. Once he had pulled on a nice red jumper featuring multiple black snowflake patterns, Patrick quickly combed his hair and left his flat to make his way over to the library.

It was often like this. Patrick would return to his flat just before lunch to find a note from Brian asking for them to meet. It would always be somewhere private. Patrick didn't really want anybody to know that he met up with Brian Jackson so they could make out. He was Brian Jackson, the boy from South-End Essex who got into University from pure chance, not actual intelligence. Not the sort of boy, let alone person, that Patrick Watts would get involved with. It was the infuriation that Brian caused which led Patrick to feel attracted and he couldn't work out why.

Brian wasn't even there when Patrick reached the library and he rolled his eyes in frustration. That damn idiot. He couldn't even be on time to his own organised meeting. Patrick had a good mind to leave and stand Brian up, but he knew a part of him wanted to see that stupid boy and so he crossed his arms and waited impatiently by their usual spot near the aisle full of poetry books.

"First question, ten points: What is sodium chloride commonly known as?" A familiar voice suddenly asked behind him.

Patrick sighed and turned, trying not to smile at Brian. "Salt water. Honestly, you could have asked me a harder question."

Brian grinned at him goofily and stood on his toes, leaning up and kissing Patrick on the cheek. He immediately tried to push Brian away and hastily glanced around to make sure nobody had witnessed it. He took the younger student by the arm and led him to a secluded spot they had discovered a month ago, wedged between two book cases. Nobody ever went there for some reason, and it had proven to be quite handy lately.

"You don't always have to push me away y'know…" Brian muttered, leaning back against the books.

"You know I want this to stay between us." Patrick answered sternly. "I warned you from the start that I wouldn't do this if you wanted to… Tell people."

Brian nodded and looked up at him, licking his lips. "Sorry I was late, by the way. Got chocolate on my shirt and had to change it last minute."

"God, you infuriate me." Patrick growled.

He could feel himself beginning to harden as his annoyance started to build up and he grasped Brian by the hip, harshly pushing him further into the bookshelf. The Essex boy mewled softly before closing his eyes and parting his unnaturally red lips, obviously waiting. Not being able control himself any longer, Patrick moved in closer and crushed their mouths together, tightening his grip on Brian's hip. Admittedly, the first time they had made out, Patrick had had no clue of what he was doing. But now he was able to drive Brian crazy simply by nibbling on his bottom lip or running his tongue up against the roof of his mouth.

As they kissed, Brian was starting to cling helplessly to Patrick, his fingers in his hair and his crotch pressed tight up against his own. Despite himself, Patrick let out a short moan and experimentally transferred his hands to the back of Brian's jeans, squeezing gently. This only caused the younger student to push against him even harder, sounds of desperation escaping him. Patrick knew what he wanted, but he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to go quite that far with Brian Jackson…

"Ughn… Please, Patrick, take me up to your flat." Brian gasped as he pulled away.

Patrick moved away and closed his eyes, chest heaving. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on, I know you're horny, too."

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" Brian was obviously disappointed.

"Because…" Patrick did not want to say this. "I don't think I want to… With you…"

He raised his eyes so he could see Brian. He looked hurt. His stare on Patrick was hard, but the emotion in his eyes was pure sadness. In fact, Patrick thought he may burst into tears any second and he wasn't sure he really wanted to have to deal with that.

"Just because I'm from Essex and don't study some form of science, it doesn't make you be'er than me." Brian practically whispered. "You think you'll suddenly become a South boy too if you sleep wiv me?"

"I will never be a South boy." Patrick said through gritted teeth.

Brian smirked bitterly. "And you won't have this one ei'ver." He turned to leave. "Y'know, I really fought you were different. I fought you could actually be nice to people. But you're just a snobby prick and you always will be."

Patrick watched him walk off almost in disbelief. A snobby prick? How dare he? He knew that he could be a little pompous at times and was proud of his class, but snobby _and_ a prick? That was uncalled for. Patrick decided he would follow Brian and give him a piece of his mind. He had no right to be so rude.

"Brian!" He called out as he power walked through the University. "Brian, come back here!"

He could see the familiar floppy brown hair one hundred metres or so away and he forced himself to run. But by the time Patrick had managed to catch up, he had reached Brian's flat. It was quite dilapidated. Incredibly working class. He probably shared it with two complete idiots studying Law or Economics because it was what their father's wanted, and were using it as an excuse to waste their time going to University parties.

"Just knock." He told himself, raising his hand.

Brian answered the door. "Best not come in, it's not exactly upper class."

"I am not snobby." Patrick almost shouted. "And I am not a prick."

"Yes you bloody well are. You've been using me."

Patrick felt his face fall. "What?"

"I don't mean nuffing to you, Patrick. You just been makin' wiv me in secluded areas a few times a week. You won't do anyfing furver, and you don't want anyone knowin'. Pre'y sure you're using me."

"No, Brian. It isn't like that…" Patrick swallowed, guilt sweeping across him.

"I'm not good enough for you, am I? Just admit it!"

"Yes you are!" Patrick burst out, surprising himself. "You're more than enough… But my type just does not mix with your type. You _know_ that."

Brian shook his head with a look of disgust. "Goodbye, Patrick."

"No, wait! Please… Let… Let me come in."

Patrick watched as Brian stood with the door half open hesitantly for a few moments, before holding it open and stepping aside so he could enter. He led him through a dreadfully messy kitchenette into a matchbox sized room where there was a mattress on the floor. Brian honestly didn't even have a bed frame?

"What do you want from me, Patrick?" Brian sighed, popping himself down on his makeshift bed.

Cautiously, Patrick edged closer. "I… I'm not sure. But… I do… I do like you…"

"I don't wanna be a secret anymore. And I don't want you treatin' me like I'm nuffing just because I'm working class. You ain't so perfect yourself, y'know."

Patrick inhaled deeply so to calm his nerves before joining Brian on the mattress. It was very low on the ground and so his bent knees almost reached his chin. He glanced over at the younger student and forced a small, apologetic smile. Then, very slowly and tentatively, he moved his hand to rest it over Brian's before sliding his fingers over his palm and joining their fingers together.

"If… You want this to be a permanent thing… I need you to give me some time." He murmured.

Brian squeezed his hand. "Of course. I get it."

"So…" Patrick cleared his throat. "Where are your house mates?"

"Dunno, but they don't usually get back 'til late."

Patrick allowed himself to grin and moved in closer so he could kiss that stupid, goofy idiot. He felt Brian smile into the kiss and a familiar sensation of butterflies filled his stomach, making him smile in return. The kiss became heated quite quickly, Brian having apparently not easily forgotten their previous encounter in the library and soon Patrick found himself moaning and pushing the younger student down onto his back. With a shaky hand, he reached down into Brian's crotch and palmed the sufficiently hard bulge, surprising himself.

Brian whimpered. "Don't stop, please…"

Patrick nodded and continued to squeeze at his erection through the denim fabric, producing louder noises from the younger student and a throbbing sensation in his own pants. He felt a smaller hand than his own rubbing gently at his own crotch and felt his breath hitch for a moment. Moving quickly, he unbuckled Brian's belt and tore his jeans open so he was able to reach inside his underwear. Brian mirrored him and Patrick bit down on his lip.

"Are you sure?" He asked seriously.

Brian licked his lips and nodded. "Are you?"

Patrick didn't respond, just pressed their lips together and wrapped his fingers around Brian's surprisingly large… Cock. Patrick felt dirty even thinking of that word, but it only caused his erection to twitch in excitement and so he squeezed tightly, making Brian moan even louder than before. He started to move his hand in a pumping action like he had done to himself before and felt pleased with Brian's writhing and groaning. The younger student probably would not last long, given he had admitted he was a virgin and, rather embarrassingly, Patrick realised he probably would not either.

Brian was now rubbing vigorously at Patrick's own cock, causing his thoughts to become muddled. He could feel that he was becoming overtaken by pleasure and let out a series of generous moans, surprising himself yet again as he heard the sound of Brian's name escape him. He was getting close, and he could feel and hear that Brian was too. He rubbed harder, and so did Brian. Patrick felt his mind go completely blank and his entire body tingled, and Brian was moaning his name loudly. He could feel his chest heaving and then Brian's cum spurting out onto his fingers.

As he came back down from his orgasm, Patrick fluttered his eyes open to discover that his jumper would now have quite a large white stain on it that unfortunately did not pass as another snowflake. With an exhausted sigh, he let go of Brian's now flaccid cock and slowly sat up to remove his jumper and clean up. The younger student joined him and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Patrick smiled genuinely and wrapped an arm around Brian's shoulders.

"So I assume you want to call me your boyfriend now, then?" He asked.

"Well… I wouldn't mind it…"

"Is the correct answer."


End file.
